Notice me
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Japanxreader. This is somewhat based on a true story but whatever. You have a crush on Japan for a long time but he doesn t notice. WHat happens when you finally give up on him? Will he try to win you back? This sounds stupid. Rated t for cussing and France. Will not be continued on here. Continued on dA.
1. Chapter 1

Notice me

**This is a reader insert. Japanxreader. I wrote this while suffering (okay that´s a little exaggerating) a heartbreak. Don´t ask me why in the reviews. It´s a girl thing. Anyways this is kind of based on what I´m going through. When I thought of this chapter, I was wondering if I wanted this story to have a happy ending so just tell me in the reviews. I´m taking a little short break because I can´t write a good love story if I´m heartbroken... yeah.**

**Spain: who broke your heart? I will make him repent!**

**Turkey: so will I!**

**Me: O_O Don´t worry... I´ll get over it. It doesn´t matter anyways...**

**Spain: yes it does! I want you to finish the other story! **

**Turkey: I just hate seeing you hurt.**

**me: awww thanks you guys! -hugs them- Don´t worry, he´ll have to talk to me.**

**Spain: also... get rid of the bean.**

**Me: you mean the bean I named after you?**

**Spain: yes.**

**Me: Mi Antonito! No touch him! Enjoy the hearbreaking story.**

**Turkey: I´ll do the disclaimer! Hetalia does not belong to her. Belongs to some Japanese guy. But Antonio the bean does belong to her.**

* * *

Notice me

¨_! Hurry up or we´ll be late for the meeting!¨ Turkey shouted from donwstairs. I was in your room brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair. I was super excited for the meeting because I was going to see my crush, Japan. I´ve known him since I was younger since he was Turkey´s best friend.

¨I´m coming! Geez can´t you be a little more patient?¨I asked.

¨No!¨ he called back. I laughed and put down the brush. I skipped downstairs humming ¨Call me maybe¨ with a dreamy smile on my face.

¨Well you look happy today.¨ he said. I grinned at him

¨Yup.¨ I responded. He raised an eyebrow.

¨What for?¨ he asked. I smiled.

¨Oh, nothing.¨ I replied. He smirked.

¨Can´t wait to see Jappy, huh?¨ he asked. I blushed and shook my head.

¨No, why would you think that?¨ I asked. He shrugged. I was excited to Japan. I´ve liked him since I was younger. I never understood why though. Maybe it´s because he was so quiet and polite. Turkey´s laughter snapped me out of my thoughts.

¨I remember you used to try to climb on his lap and then he would freak out!¨ he excalimed. I blushed harder.

¨Do you have to bring that up?¨ I asked annoyed. He nodded and continued to laugh. ¨Hey, stop laughing. At least I made an effort to make him notice me. You can´t talk to Mexico without stuttering.¨ I said. He stopped laughing and glared at you.

¨Shut up, at least she knows I exist.¨ He said. I glared back. It was true. Japan never did notice me. I would try to talk to him but he would just ignore me. It made me upset.

¨I heard her say Spain had a nice ass during a meeting.¨ I said. He growled at me.

¨I have a better ass than him.¨ he muttered. I laughed. ¨Come one, we´re going to be late.¨ he said and went to the car. I followed after laughing.

-TIMESKIP-

¨And that´s I´m the hero!¨ America said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Nobody was paying any attention. It was annoying. Turkey was arguing with Greece because he had smiled at Mexico, England was fighting with France over God knows what, and China was hiding behind Japan because Russia was getting a little too close to him. Japan was reading a manga ignoring everything that was happening around him. Luckily, I sat next to him so all I had to do is scoot my chair so I could talk to him.

¨Hi, Japan.¨ I said happily.

¨Konichiwa, _-san.¨ he said without looking at me. I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

¨So... um... What are you reading?¨ I asked.

¨A manga.¨ he replied boredly. I nodded.

¨What´s it called?¨ I chirped. He looked at the cover and then returned to his page.

¨Four Swords Plus.¨ he replied. (A/N: this is a real manga but it´s fan made. Look it up on Mangafox if you don´t believe me.)

¨That´s cool...¨ I trailed off and looked at my hands. _Damn it, just tell him already,_ I yelled in my head. ¨So... um... Japan.. do you want to hang out after the meeting?¨ I asked.

¨No, thank you.¨ he replied. I felt my heart crack. Everytime Turkey invites him to our house, he says yes but now that _I´m_ inviting him, he refuses! I was going to have a nice long chat with him.

After the world meeting was over, I pulled Japan into the meeting room.

¨_-_-san! What are you doing?¨ he exclaimed as I locked the doors.

¨Japan, we need to talk.¨ I said angrily. He was flushed red with all the contact. I turned to face him and crossed my arms. ¨What the hell, Japan? Why do you ignore me? I try to be nice and all but just push me away like I´m annoying.¨ I said. He stared at me.

¨I-I´m s-¨ I cut him off.

¨No, you aren´t!¨ I screamed. He flinched. ¨Damn it! I have been trying to get you to notice me for a really long time! Since I was a kid! But no! You never noticed me!¨ I screamed. ¨Whenever I try to talk to you, you´re always reading manga! It´s like you care about fictional characters more than you care about others!¨ His face turned serious. ¨It´s like you like those computer whores that don´t exist!

¨They are not whores!¨ He raised his voice. I never heard him do this.

¨So it´s true... ¨ I looked down and clenched my fists. My bangs covered my eyes making my face unreadable. I looked up with fury. ¨Why can´t you care about someone that is real?¨ I shouted.

¨Because no one loves me the way I want them to!¨ he responded. I punched the table in my anger.

¨Damn it, I love you!¨ He looked at me in surprise. ¨Yeah, that´s right. I love you. I always did but you were too blind to see that. I thought you could sense the mood... Why couldn´t you sense the mood while I was around you? Huh? Answer me!¨ he looked down.

¨I-I don´t know...¨ He said.

¨Now I see that I wasted all my time on you. Everything was a waste! I was stupid to think that you would fall in love with me!¨ I shut my eyes and then opened ithem to find tears rolling down my cheeks.¨I hate you!¨ I screamed. His face turned soft. His dark brown eyes met my watery (e/c) ones.

¨_...¨ he began. I cut him off.

¨Shut up! I don´t want to hear you ever again! I never want to see you either!¨ I said and ran to the door. I unlocked it as quickly as possible and ran to the girl´s restroom. I locked the door and san down to the ground. I began to sob in my hands. _Stupid! Stupid! How could I think that he would care about me_, I thought as I cried loudly.

-Japan´s POV-

I ran to the ladies´restroom where she was hiding. I could hear her muffled sobs through the door.

¨_... I´m sorry.¨ I said.

¨Fuck off.¨ she responded. I sighed and heard female voices. I turned around and saw my friends Malta and Mexico.

¨Malta! Mexico! I need your help.¨ I said as I ran towards them.

¨Hola, Japan, what´s wrong?¨ Mexico asked.

¨_-_... she´s mad at me.¨ I replied. She exchanged glances with Malta.

¨What did you do?¨Malta asked.

¨I... I ignored her?¨ I said sheepishly. Mexico facepalmed.

¨Ay, estos japoneses...¨ she said. ¨Where is she now?¨ I pointed towards the restroom. Mexico walked past me and knocked on the door. ¨Oye, _, it´s me, Mexico.¨ she said calmly.

¨What do you want?¨ _ asked harshly.

¨Open up, I wanna talk to you.¨ she said softly.

¨No, I want kardes.¨ she responded meekly. Mexico came over to us and whispered something in Malta´s ear. Malta nodded and left.

¨What´s wrong?¨ I asked. She waved it off. We waited until Malta came back with Turkey.

¨Where is she?¨ he asked. Mexico pointed to the restroom and Turkey rushed to the door. ¨Hey, _.¨ he whispered.

¨Kardes?¨ she asked.

¨It´s me.¨ he responded.

¨Bene eve gitmek istiyorum.¨ she responded. Turkey sighed.

¨Daha sonra capi açma.¨ he said.

¨Yok.¨ _ said pinched the bridge of his nose.

¨Kapiyi açin, sana kahve verecegim.¨ he said.

¨Yok.¨ Turkey banged on the door.

¨Damn it, open the door!¨ Turkey shouted. The door opened to reveal bedraggled _. She was on the floor with her arms streched up. Her (e/c) eyes were red and puffy.

¨Beni tasiyacak.¨ she said. Turkey picked her up bridal style and walked over to us. _ buried her face in his chest. ¨Onu gormek istemiyorum. ¨ she said. Turkey nodded and walked past us. Mexico had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me. I looked at her like ¨what?¨

¨Don´t give me that look. How could you ignore her? She was always trying to talk to you.¨ she said. I shrugged.

¨I guess I never noticed.¨ I said sadly.

¨Well, now you notice. Do you know she was desperatly in love with you? Whenever I would go to her house, she would start talking about you cute you looked or something. ¨ Malta said. I blushed.

¨Really?¨ I asked. They both nodded.

¨Now you´re never going to find a girl like that.¨ Mexico said. I sighed.

¨I know but I´m going to make it right.¨ I said and went to chase after Turkey and _. I saw them outside getting into a car. ¨Turkey-san! Wait! Please!¨ I said as ran over. He stopped and looked at me. I caught up with them. ¨I´m so sorry. I didn´t know.¨ I said.

¨Gitmek! ¨ _ said. Turkey sighed.

¨It´s best if you left, Jappy... _ is not in a good to talk to you right now.¨ he said. I felt a pain as _ glared at me.

¨H-hai...¨ I had lost the only girl that cared for me in a flash. Turkey put _ in the car and got in the car. He turned it on and drove off. I stood there shocked and angry. The sky began to get darker and thunder sounded. I stood there as it began to rain. _How did I let this happen? I lost her... SHe hates me now_, I said to myself as I felt the rain hit my head. I clenched me fists and sighed. _What difference does it make now... She´s gone_, I thought and began to walk home. I didn´t care if I was getting wet. It didn´t matter to me anymore.

-Your POV-

¨You know you can´t mourn forever.¨ Turkey said while we were in the car. I crossed my arms across my chest.

¨I´m not mourning.¨ I said. He stared out the windshield.

¨Then stop glaring. It´s creepy.¨ He complained. I growled and turned away to look at the window.

¨Fine then.¨ I said. I watched the rain pour down heavily and remembered Japan´s face when we left. How sad how looked. I began to cry quietly at the thought that I hurt him with my mean words. _Now he must really hate me... I´m so sorry, Japan, _I thought and cried some more.

* * *

**I finshed it! Now all of my negative thoughts are gone! (No, not really) Well then, any thoughts, Jappy?**

**Japan: - is in emo corner-**

**Me: uh... What´s wrong, Japan?**

**Japan: -no response-**

**Me: Fine, give me the silence treatment... I deserve it. Free cookie to whoever gets Japan to talk to me again. Anyway... I´m too lazy to do the translations so look them up on google translate. They´re Turkish.**

**Bye,**

**Chupa**


	2. Chapter 2

**What´s up, people? I´m back and I´m tired. I´m sorry I´m late. Writer´s block and depression.. God that´s hell. I changed my name so yeah... I have been hearing FF does not allow reader inserts so I will not be continuing this here. I shall be continuing on dA under the name of MrsSadiqAdnan. I am very sorry for that. Lo siento! Please forgive me! That means I won´t be continuing my other reader insert Keep Holding on. I am so sorry. Please join me on dA. Okay? I feel so ashamed of writing this author´s note...**

**Japan: it´s not your faurt..**

**Me: I know but... -sigh- really I´m sorry I will continue writing stories but not reader inserts. **

**Laters,**

**MrsKikuHonda**


End file.
